


Food Shortage

by Bilka



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilka/pseuds/Bilka
Summary: Fluffy Nebtho oneshot set in the early days of the Season 3 Mindcrack FTB server: Etho is out of food and decides to visit Nebris for some aid. Cuteness ensues when it comes to the payment :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in reference to [ Etho’s FTB Episode 6](https://youtu.be/rGfNgCTP9h4?t=15m15s) where he says that he has been raiding the local ranch for his food supplies. How he said it was just adorable :3  
> This is the first thing I write after a loooong hiatus. It felt really good to finally write again :D. Big shoutout to Sunset who is an amazing beta reader and gave me many useful tips for writing. Thank you so much!  
> Note: An MFE is basically a big battery that is used to charge items in modded Minecraft.

“Dangit man,” Etho thought to himself, furrowing his brow in slight annoyment. “I'm out of food again. I'll have to visit Nebris' ranch.” Putting his jet pack into the MFE so it would recharge, Etho messaged Nebris.

[Hey Nebs, I'm coming over for some food. Can you harvest a bunch of carrots for me?]

The response came as Etho was about to take off towards the ranch. Fumbling his phone out of his pocket he read, 

[Sure Etho, just remember that I usually don't do stuff for free.]

Etho chuckled to himself, squinting his eyes against the bright sun illuminating his face as he typed another message. 

[How about we discuss that when I'm there? Wouldn't want you to charge me for these messages too ;)]

Etho shut the phone after this message and took off, flying high into the bright summer sky only to let himself fall momentarily after, whooping in excitement. He flew towards Nebris’ ranch, savoring the blooming landscape and doing silly tricks.

About 15 minutes later, Etho landed softly right in front of Nebris' door. His heart was beating frantically from the tricks that he did on the flight and his face was flushed. As he raised his hand to knock, the beautiful wooden door opened and a just as beautifully smirking Nebris greeted him. “Hey Etho. You’re a bit late there. Got scared of me and needed some time to pick up the courage to face me, huh?”

Etho's response was a smack to Nebris' shoulder. Furthermore, he stuck out his tongue at him and said, “You know perfectly well that I love to fly the scenic route instead of trying to get everywhere as fast as possible like you would.” Etho paused to give the now even more grinning Nebris time to answer, but after a short silence he continued. “And now to come to why I'm actually here. Did you harvest the carrots, or do I have to do so myself?”

Nebris pouted at the rather unnecessary question and handed the carrots over. “I stand by my word. But I wonder if the same goes for you...” Nebris thought aloud. “So how about a little kiss as payment? Just as a small thing to help remember that you should also stand by your own word.” Nebris fiddled with his sleeve cuff, blushing slightly. “And so that you remember that it is still me who is in charge,” he added as a whisper. Because of that Nebris sounded like he was asking a question, perhaps wishing for something.

Nebris took a confident step forward, which told Etho that Nebris wasn't asking for payment but rather demanding it. Etho decided to respond to Nebris' advancements by taking a small step backwards. Taunting Nebris, he chuckled, “Come and take it then, if you are so confident in yourself.”

These words were what Nebris was waiting for. He darted forward, grabbing Etho by his hand, turning him around and pushing him towards the wall next to the door until Etho just barely touched it. “So you think you can play with me like that?” Nebris, said slowly, voice low and dangerous.

Immediately after he finished that sentence, Nebris' face lit up again, grin showing once more. “Let's see how you do. Perhaps one kiss is not enough and I might have to demand more payment,” he murmured into Etho's ear, liking the way he made Etho shiver with his breath so near. Pulling back again, Nebris pulled Etho's mask down, the way some people unwrap a present: eager at first, excited to see what is under it and then slower to not ruin the gift underneath the wrapping.

Etho swallowed at the way Nebris' eyes changed when he saw Etho's mouth for the first time. His eyes seemed to go from their usual bright and glowing lilac to a more deep, almost black, purple. “Like an eagle that found its prey and is ready to kill it any second,” Etho thought to himself, freezing in his movements just like said prey would when it noticed the eagle.

After what felt like an eternity to Etho, Nebris finally moved forward, meeting their lips. The kiss was passionate in its lightness, lips just barely brushing together, Nebris' hands on Etho's chin, slightly stroking his beard stubble. As Nebris tried to deepen the kiss, forcing Etho to tilt his head, Etho also reached forward, pulling Nebris closer. Momentarily after he did that, Etho realized that this wasn’t about payment or perhaps even feelings but about control and decided to show who was really in control. Etho pulled back from Nebris, dodging to the side, away from his hands.

“You said one kiss, so that's what you get, not a make out session. For such a favor you will have to work for me, not the other way around.” Etho taunted, knowing that he could get to Nebris this way. He rose a few feet into the air, ready to escape if Nebris decided to take action. But he only heard Nebris grumble in disappointment so he chuckled and shouted, “See you in a few days then,” over his shoulder, taking off towards home, smirk wide on his face. Even when he was home again, he couldn't stop grinning, the satisfaction of beating Nebris at his own game unconcealable. 


End file.
